Although sun-tracking systems are commonly used with solar collectors to allow maximum solar collection by tracking the movement of the sun across the sky, growing systems for plants are generally fixed. As a result, plants are in direct sunlight for a portion a day often over-exposed with too much light particularly when sunlight energy is highest and in indirect sunlight or shade for the balance of the day leading to insufficient light. What is required is a sun tracking system that meets the needs of photosynthetic organisms such as plants and algae.